Welcome to the Force
by kittykatrocks12
Summary: Lovino Vargas is a former member of the mafia but he ran away and got sent to prison. Now he is being recruited to the force to help take down the mafia. Ratig will change latter.
1. Prologue

Welcome to the Force

A young man is in a dim prison cell. His body covered in a bright orange jump suit. His dark tan arms are crossed behind the head of his dark auburn hair. The curl on the right poking out the side. His eyes are closed as he lays on the tops bunk with his eyes closed as he naps. The bottom bunk is empty since he almost beat his last cellmate to death.

A security guard walks up to the cell and peers inside. When he sees him sleeping he take out his stick and bangs it against the bars.

"Lovino Vargas" he says "Someone is here to see you"

Lovino slowly lifts his lids to reveal a pair of olive green eyes. He lazily turns his head to the guard with a raised eyebrow. The guards eye twitches and he hits the bars again.

"Get your ass out of bed and come over here!" he snaps

Lovino sits up and throws his legs over the side then jumps down to the floor, his white shoes hitting the floor with a thump. He walks over the bars and sticks his hands through, allowing the guard to handcuff him before the cell is opened and he walks out. The guard puts a hand on his shoulder and leads him down the long hallway.

Lovino keeps his head down and stares at the floor. He knows he is being taken to an interrogation room and knows the way since he has been there a few times before. He looks up when there is a buzz and the door unlocks which the guard opens and leads him inside then to the chair at the table in the center of the room.

Lovino isn't surprised to see the chief of police. A balding black haired man in his early forties. He isn't the skinniest man but not fat either. His skin is a bit pale from spending too much time in his office and his eyes are a dull blue from all the things he has seen. His navy uniform is wrinkled and he has a worried expression on his face. Making Lovino wonder what it is.

However Lovino is surprised by the man standing next to him. He is tall and skinny. His face shows youth but his eyes and straight posture scream experience so it's difficult to guess his age. He has slightly shiny straight black hair and dark brown eyes that make it seem like he is staring right through you. He has a similar uniform as the chiefs but his has no wrinkles and has the states crest over his heart.

"Who's the bastard with you?" Lovino asks not long after sitting down

The guard, who still has his hand on his shoulder, squeezes it tightly but inconspicuously.

"Don't talk that way to the director of the state department!" he snaps

Lovino's eyes widen. What the hell is the director of the state department doing here? The chief clears his throat to gain his attention.

"Mr. Vargas, we have looked over your case and have deemed you useful" the director says

Lovino blinks. Useful?

"We have come to this decision and you will be released and work with the city police to find and remove the mafia" he continues

"I am being released?" Lovino says, disbelievingly

"Indeed, you will be escorted out and to the station" he gestures to the chief "The chief has already picked someone to keep an eye on you"

"Keep an eye- I don't need a baby sitter!" Lovino snaps

"You do, we may be releasing you but you are still a danger" the director says, eyes narrowing

Lovino leans back with a frown.

"Fine" he finally says

The director looks at the guard and nods. Lovino is pulled out the door and lead to another room. There is a bench with some clothes on it and a pair of shoes on the floor to the side is a door leading to a bathroom.

"You can so take a shower then get dressed" the guard says, lifting Lovino's cuffed wrists and taking out a key to unlock them

Lovino watches the guard silently, still shocked. He is not only being released but he is also going to help the police take down the mafia. He doesn't notice the guard is done until he is shoved back and he has to try and regain his balance.

"Stop looking like you're in a daze and get going already!" he snaps

Lovino nods and as expected the guard follows him to the bathroom. He closes the door partially and turns on the shower before undressing then stepping in. the water is cold as usual and when he takes the soap it smells horrible but he has long gotten used to the smell. He washes his hair and body which is surprisingly smooth. Once he is clean he rinses off before stepping out to dry himself. He wraps the towel around his waist and steps out of the bathroom. The guard watches as he walks over to the clothes and begins dressing.

A plain long sleeve white button up shirt, navy blue jeans and black running shoes with black socks. Not his style but it will do for now. After folding up the towel and leaving it on the bench he walks over to the guard.

The guard grabs his arms and leads him back to the interrogation room. There he reluctantly releases his arm allows Lovino to walk to the other side of the table where the two are waiting for him.

"Before we go, this is for you Lovino" the chief takes out a white box and hands it to him

Lovino examines it. Its square and looks like the kind you receive clothing in. he opens it and pulls out the object that is inside. It's a navy jacket with the World City police department logo on the heart.

"Put it on, it should be your size" the director says

Lovino puts down the box and takes out the jacket. He slips his arms into the sleeves and does up the buttons. The fabric is smooth and comfortable and it is a nice fit.

"It's nice" Lovino admits, ghosting his finger along the sleeves

"Glad you think so because from this day on you are one of us" the director says


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Force

He shouldn't be surprised but it is still awkward. The chief, Ryuu (he introduced himself on the way out), sighs though hos nose as he glances to the side where Lovino is in the passenger seat with his head out the window and watching everything go by.

"Hey, do you know why people are scared to die?"

The sudden question almost makes Ryuu swerve off the road.

"Huh, what do you mean?" he asks, confused

"It's because they know they haven't experienced life to its fullest"

Ryuu glances at Lovino again. He is sitting in the seat but the window is still open, messing up his hair.

"I don't understand"

Lovino chuckles.

"Of course you don't, you haven't experienced life to its fullest"

Ryuu is quiet as he thinks this over. Has he experienced life to its fullest? He is so lost in thought he doesn't notice that he dives past the police station.

"Isn't the station back there?" Lovino asks, looking behind them

Ryuu blushes in embarrassment as he finds a way turn around and go back. When he arrives he parks the car and turns off the engine.

"Are you ready?" he asks, looking at Lovino

"I should be asking you that, you look like you're sweating buckets" Lovino replies

Indeed, the man is quite nervous. He can think of a few people who would pull out their gun without thinking. He berates himself for not thinking this through fully.

"Is there a back door?"

The sudden question brings Ryuu out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"From what know most buildings have back door, we can go in through there" Lovino says "Also you have a bad habit of thinking too much and staring"

Ryuu blinks. Seems this guy is more observant than he thought.

"There is a back door but it's a fire exit, if we open it the fire alarm will go off" he answers

The smirk that come to the young man's face unnerves the older male.

"No sweat, I can get in unheard"

Great, now he has to make a hard decision. Break in through the back door and scare everyone in the building. Or, go through the front door and risk a few idiots taking out their guns and possibly killing Lovino before he can start his job. Tough choice. The man sighs after making his decision.

"I don't want you to get shot before you can even start so we'll go in the back door" he says, already not liking it

"Great, I just need something metal, like a key or something and I can get us in" Lovino says, perking up

Ryuu sighs and rifles through his pocket and pulls out his house keys then hands them to Lovino.

"Don't try and steal them" he warns as Lovino examines them

"Don't worry, I'm not stupid enough to try and steal a police officer's keys"

Ryuu watches as Lovino runs his finger along the metal key. He gives a light hum and nods.

"It'll do"

The two open their doors and Ryuu leads them to the back. Lovino stares at the door then scoffs.

"This is easy. the alarm will go off when the circuit is cut by opening the door"

"So how do we get in?"

"Just keep the circuit connected and we're good"

Ryuu still doesn't understand but shrugs it off and watches as Lovino pushes the metal key in the spot where they door connects to the wall. He closes his eyes, not wanting to watch as Lovino opens the door.

"Oi bastard, get in"

Ryuu rushes inside and stares as Lovino keeps the pressure and slips inside then slowly closes the door. He pulls away the key and turns with a smirk then gives the keys back.

"See, easy" Lovino says in a smug tone

This frustrates Ryuu and he makes a note to have the door changed.

"What now?" Lovino asks

"My office is just over there" Ryuu says pointing at a door with a gold plaque next to it with his name on it

Hana, Ryuu

Dragon flower

Lovino snickers eliciting a glare from the chief. Lovino waves him off and expertly slips past all the cubicles Ryuu not far behind. They are a short distance from the office when someone walks out of the copier room. He is a little shorter than Lovino with black bowl cut hair, dull dark brown eyes and slightly pale skin. He is wearing the same thing as Lovino but his jacket is buttoned all the way where Lovino's is not. He stares wide eyed at Lovino, a small stack of papers in his hands.

"Honda-san just get back to work and forget you saw us" Ryuu says and Kiku nods "Oh, and gather everyone in the conference room for a meeting in 10 minutes, alright?"

Kiku nods again. Ryuu puts his hand on Lovino's shoulder and leads him into the office. Kiku watches them go before returning to his office.

"Who was that?" Lovino asks once they enter the office

"Kiku Honda our Technical Analyst" Ryuu replies

Lovino hums in acknowledgment.

"So why am I here?" he asks

"For me to give you the details on your job" Ryuu replies

"Isn't it just to take down the mafia?"

"No, not just that, you are to help us take down any criminal we come across, like an informant of sorts, you can help us get into their minds and catch them"

"I see, where is my desk?" Lovino asks, glancing through the blinds to the cubicles

Ryuu laughs awkwardly. Lovino looks back at him with narrow eyes.

"Well since this was such short notice we don't have one ready yet so you will be sharing with your supervisor"

"Great, I just hope he isn't a dumbass" Lovino says, sighing in exasperation

"Right, let's get to the meeting room and introduce you to everyone"

Lovino sighs as he follows Ryuu to the meeting room.

'This is going to be interesting…'


End file.
